Voyage en apesanteur
by Eiphose
Summary: Edward, Bella, un don, un ascenseur, une habitude... mais beaucoup de pensées... qui a dit que le sexe ne pouvait se faire que par les voies sensorielles connues ?


**Une idée qui vous tiraille depuis des jours, une nuit sans sommeil, un manque de sexe et voilà le résultat, un OS ! **

**Court mais j'espère intense, à vous de me le dire.**

**Si vous écoutez de la musique en lisant je vous conseille Bad Things de Jace Everett.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**VOYAGE EN APESANTEUR**

**oOo**

Comme tous les lundis matin à 9h, je me presse de rejoindre mon bureau au 110ème étage de la Willis Tower, le plus grand building des États-Unis. Ça fait presque 5 ans que j'ai pu y acheter l'étage entier pour ma Société La Cullen Corp. J'ai 30 ans et je suis PDG de la plus grande entreprise de communication au monde. Comment j'ai fait ? J'ai un don. Je suis télépathe. Ça peut paraître effrayant surtout au 21ème siècle, mais ça existe. J'en suis la preuve concrète. Du coup, cela a été vraiment très facile pour moi de répondre aux besoins des grands de ce monde et de devenir l'un d'eux.

Alors pourquoi je me dépêche ce lundi matin, pourquoi je me hâte de prendre l'ascenseur numéro 86 ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'elle sera là. Qui ? Isabella Swan. Elle travaille au 105ème étage, pour The Chicago Tribune. Elle y est journaliste, ça fait 4 mois qu'elle y bosse, pour mon plus grand bonheur. C'est la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Un corps à se damner. Oh oui, je pourrais vendre mon âme au diable pour ne serait-ce qu'entendre sa voix dire autre chose que « bonjour ».

Arrivé devant les portes de l'ascenseur, je regarde autour de moi. Elle n'est pas là. Mon cœur se serre. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Ordinairement, elle est toujours présente, elle n'a jamais raté un de nos rendez-vous muets. J'ai beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, je ne la vois nulle part. Une vingtaine d'hommes en costume attendent comme moi l'ascenseur, ainsi qu'une dizaine de femmes. Mais pas d'Isabella en vue. Je suis déçu. Je pourrais presque dire que j'ai le cœur brisé. Je sens comme une angoisse me pénétrer, je me surprends même à taper du pied et ma main rejoint ma tignasse négligemment coiffée, à plusieurs reprises. Je desserre ma cravate, je vais étouffer.

Le « ding » caractéristique avertissant de l'arrivée de l'ascenseur se fait entendre. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil mais toujours rien. Je monte à contre cœur, si j'avais su j'aurais pris mon ascenseur privé. Je déteste être coincé comme une sardine en boîte dans cet espace restreint. Si je le fais le lundi, c'est juste pour elle.

Les portes vont se refermer et je suis désespéré. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, j'entends un « attendez-moi » dans ma tête et je la vois courir dans le hall de l'immeuble, rouge mais magnifique. Je me jette entre les portes et les maintiens ouvertes alors que les autres râlent. Je la vois arriver, essoufflée. Je souris.

Elle entre dans l'ascenseur en me remerciant et c'est la première fois qu'elle s'adresse directement à moi. J'ai l'impression de rougir, en tout cas, elle, elle ressemble à une pivoine. Et dire que pourtant, nous avons fait pire qu'échanger des banalités. Enfin pire, c'est une question de point de vue. C'est même le pourquoi de nos rendez-vous du lundi matin. Les portes se referment et la montée commence. Elle est presque collée à moi et je déglutis. Ça va être sensationnel, je le sens. Je bloque mes pensées sur elle et rien qu'elle.

Je la détaille de la tête aux pieds et encore une fois je ne suis pas déçu, surtout qu'elle me fait face. Ses cheveux qui devaient être maintenus par une tresse ce matin, laissent échapper quelques mèches rendues certainement rebelles par sa course effrénée. Ses joues sont roses, sa bouche aussi et elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle sait que je la détaille. Elle aussi est télépathe, pour notre plaisir à tous deux. Et je sais qu'elle fait de même de son côté. Je le vois. Je continue ma descente sur son corps. Sa poitrine soulève un chemisier blanc, légèrement transparent, laissant apparaître un caraco que j'imagine en soie. Le premier bouton est ouvert, je peux voir la naissance de ses seins. Sa peau est diaphane et je rêve d'y glisser mes lèvres un jour. Mes yeux continuent leur chemin et se posent sur une jupe portefeuille noire, s'arrêtant à mi cuisse. Ses jambes sont galbées dans des bas noirs et j'ai envie de savoir si elle a mis un porte-jarretelles. Je lui demande silencieusement. Elle me sourit. Et je vois.

_Elle__ doit__ être__ dans__ sa__ chambre.__ Les __rayons __du__ soleil__ passent__ au__ travers__ d__'__une__ fenêtre__ et__ éclairent __la__ scène.__ Elle__ est__ en__ string__ et__ effectivement__ elle__ a__ revêtu __un__ porte-jarretelles. __Elle __pose__ son __pied__ droit__ sur__ son__ lit_ - enfin je le suppose – _et__ commence__ à__ dérouler__ le__ voile __noir__ transparent__ sur__ sa__ peau__ laiteuse.__ Elle__ prend__ son__ temps,__ ses__ doigts __caressent__ sa__ peau _et je durcis instantanément. _Elle __arrive __à __mi-cuisse __et __accroche __son__ bas __aux __clips._ Je rêve de les lui enlever. Je l'entends soupirer et émettre un léger gémissement. Personne ne fait attention à nous. Ils sont bien trop occupés à regarder leur téléphone, Ipad et autres technologies les informant des cours de la bourse. Je me reconcentre sur ma déesse_._

_Elle__ continue __de __me __montrer __son__ corps, __elle __est __passée __à __la __jambe__ gauche._ Je n'arriverais pas jusqu'au 105ème. Elle le sait et me montre une autre image. _Elle__ passe__ sa __main __sur __mon__ sexe __tendu __au __travers __de__ mon __pantalon_. Je me retins de gémir, j'ai l'impression de la sentir, réellement. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. J'ai envie d'y passer la mienne. Je lui transmets. _Je __m__'__imagine __la __plaquer __contre __la__ paroi __de __la __cabine __et __violer __sa __bouche. __J__'__entrouvre __ses __lèvres, __elle__ s__'__accroche __à __ma__ nuque __et __je __pénètre __sa __bouche. __Ma __langue __se __jette __sur__ la __sienne. __Elles __se __caressent, __se __cherchent, __jouent. __Elle__ est __douce. __J__'__en __veux __plus, __beaucoup __plus.__ Je __passe __mes __mains__ sous __son __chemisier __et __caresse __sa __taille._

Je vais presque à l'essentiel. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Elle bloque mes pensées et me montre ce qu'elle veut.

_Ses doigts effleurent mon crâne, s'égarent dans mes cheveux. Elle les tire alors que j'embrasse son cou, que je lèche le creux de sa clavicule. Nous sommes seuls dans l'ascenseur. Elle arrache ma chemise, les boutons sautent. Elle me plaque à son tour et se met à baiser ma poitrine et mes pectoraux. Elle titille mes tétons du bout de sa langue et me fixe de ses yeux chocolat. Sa main droite descend sur mon pantalon en toile noire, elle ouvre la braguette et sans fioriture, attrape mon sexe à travers mon boxer et me masturbe._

Je n'en peux plus elle est forte, très forte. Elle se retourne et fait semblant de ne pas tenir en équilibre. Elle se colle à moi. Ses fesses sont sur mon sexe tendu. Je siffle. Les regards des personnes encore présentes se retournent sur nous. Je fais semblant d'éternuer. Ils haussent les yeux au ciel et retournent à leurs mails. Par-dessus son épaule, je vois Isabella esquisser un sourire. Je me frotte contre elle, il n'y aucune raison pour que je sois seul à souffrir. Elle me prie d'arrêter, mais c'est mal me connaître. J'entre dans sa tête et je décide de porter le coup de grâce.

_Plaquée contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, sa chemise ouverte, ses seins hors de leur carcan, j'écarte ses jambes de mon genou et passe ma main sur sa féminité. Elle est trempée. Ma bouche englobe son sein gauche, je l'aspire, mordille, ma langue s'enroule autour de sa pointe érigée, elle soupire. Mes doigts jouent avec son string, caressent ses lèvres à travers le tissu. Sans prévenir, je l'arrache, elle crie pour moi. Je plaque alors ma paume contre son sexe chaud et doux et son sang pulse contre ma peau. Je frotte le bombé de ma main sur son clitoris, elle gémit et se tortille dans tous les sens._

Ses fesses sont carrément collées contre moi et je jure qu'elle sent mon sexe palpiter contre elle.

_Ses__ mains __s__'__égarent__ dans__ mon__ dos __et__ elle__ me__ griffe.__ J__'__adore__ ça.__ Ell__e est__ bestiale,__ c__'__est__ divin.__ Je __lâche__ son__ sein,__ descends __sur__ son __ventre,__ laisse__ trainer__ ma__ langue__ sur__ sa__ peau. __Elle__ tire __mes__ cheveux,__ mais __je__ résiste, __je __la __goûterai.__ J__'__écarte__ ses__ jambes__ un__ peu__ plus__ et__ lèche __son__ sexe.__ Ma__ langue __caresse __ses__ plis,__ s__'__insinue __en__ elle.__ Je__ joue__ avec __son__ clitoris.__ Elle__ hurle__ de__ plaisir.__ Sans__ savoir__ comment,__ je__ me __retrouve__ à __sa __place __et __c__'__est __sa __bouche __qui __entoure __mon__ sexe __plus __que __dur._ Je suis sûr qu'elle était sur le point de jouir, c'est pour ça qu'elle a repris les commandes de nos pensées. L'ascenseur se vide. Nous sommes au 100ème, il ne nous reste que 5 étages avant d'être séparés. Je me reconcentre sur sa vision_.__ Sa __bouche __va __et __vient __sur __ma __virilité. __Son __regard __se __noie __dans __le __mien __alors __qu__'__elle__ s__'__aide __de __ses __mains __pour__ me __donner __du__ plaisir. __Et __puis __d__'__un__ coup __elle __prend __mes __testicules __en__ main __et __les __caresse. __Il __ne __m__'__en __faut __pas __plus __pour __me __faire __venir __dans __sa __bouche. __Elle __prend __tout __ce __que __je __lui __donne.__ Elle __me __fixe__ et __avale. __Ses __yeux __brillent __de __mille __feux, __ses __lèvres __sont __gonflées, __je __me __jette __sur __elle __et __l__'__embrasse __à__ ne __plus __pouvoir __respirer._

104ème étage. Il ne reste qu'une dizaine de personne. Je suis vidé. J'ai l'impression de venir de courir un marathon, sexuel bien sûr. Elle est dans le même état. Elle m'envoie une dernière image, une phrase : « Après 4 mois de sexe télépathique, il serait peut être temps de passer à la pratique non ? ». Les portes s'ouvrent, elle sort. Le temps que je réagisse, j'ai juste le temps de sortir à mon tour et de la rattraper. Je l'empoigne, elle se retourne et me sourit. Je la plaque contre l'un des murs et me jette sur sa bouche. Enfin je la sens sur moi, en moi. Elle ne se fait pas prier et me laisse la pénétrer. Nos langues se malmènent, se percutent, c'est encore mieux que dans nos pensées. Ses mains sont pour une fois réellement dans mes cheveux, je suis parcouru de frissons, elle gémit tant et plus, nous oublions où nous sommes. Nos corps se plaquent l'un contre l'autre, ils se veulent, se désirent, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Je veux me noyer en elle, elle me dit silencieusement qu'elle veut me posséder. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, sauf que nous ne sommes plus dans nos pensées et que des voix nous dérangent. A contre cœur et instantanément vide, je m'éloigne d'elle. Je suis essoufflé, tachycarde, empli de désir, d'ailleurs ça se voit, mais je m'en fiche. Elle baisse la tête. Elle n'ose pas me regarder. Je lui soulève le menton. Elle est toute rose. Elle est magnifique.

- Puis-je t'inviter à déjeuner ?

Elle rougit. _Elle__ m__'__envoie __un __oui_, mais ça ne me suffit pas.

- Dis-le !

_Elle __le__ répète, __elle __me __le __murmure __à __l__'__oreille, __me __le __chuchote._ Pourquoi est-elle si audacieuse en pensées et si timide en réalité ? Je veux le savoir. Je le saurais.

- A voix haute, susurré-je à contre son cou, caressant du bout des lèvres le lobe de son oreille et m'imprégnant de son parfum.

- Oui, répond-elle enfin. Sa voix est aussi douce que je l'imaginais. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de vendre mon âme au diable, à moins qu'elle ne le soit dans ce cas, je lui vends même mon corps.

- Très bien. Sois prête à 13h, je viendrais te chercher. Travaille bien.

Je pose une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes, en une douce caresse et m'écarte. J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire et il est évident que je doive me changer avant.

Une dernière pensée venue d'elle franchit mon cerveau. Le nom d'un restaurant italien. J'ai compris le message. Je souris. Et dire qu'elle a failli rater l'ascenseur ce matin. Et dire que je croyais être le seul télépathe au monde. J'avais combien de chance de tomber sur une autre personne pourvue du même don et qu'elle soit la femme de ma vie ? Combien ? Je m'en fiche en fait, le principal c'est que je sois tombée dessus et que ce soit elle.

Je rêve déjà de nos prochains combats télépathiques.

* * *

><p>J'attends vos avis.<p>

Bises So.


End file.
